


The Last Time

by soupsaga



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupsaga/pseuds/soupsaga
Summary: Cat disrupts her routine with Kara.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first supercat fic so please be nice. Meli said I should post it so I did.

Kara's hands gripped Cat's blonde tresses as she felt the older woman's lips against her skin. This was their usual routine. Cat would show up at Kara's, they would share a drink and eventually end up in Kara's bedroom- sans clothing. As far as they both knew, it didn't mean anything to the other. That is, until it was Cat's time to leave. She always left immediately after their encounter, leaving Kara alone to process what had just transpired. But this time, as Cat was getting dressed, she found herself watching Kara. 

"This was the last time," Cat whispered, pulling her shirt over her head. 

Without a second thought, Kara responded. "It always is, Cat."

Cat turned to face Kara completely. "I mean it this time," she shook her head. "I can't do this anymore."

Kara left her previous position in the bed, crawling towards Cat. She sat on the edge of the bed, looking up at the blonde. "Why?" she questioned, tilting her head ever-so slightly. 

Cat bit her lip and took a deep breath as she watched Kara. She took in the other woman's appearance, careful not to stare at her body for too long. She knew that if she did, she wouldn't be able to bring herself to end things. Cat needed to end things, their "relationship" wasn't healthy. Cat had fallen in love with Kara, but Kara didn't want to be in a relationship with a woman. Cat played along for months, but it was getting to be too much. She couldn't stay in a relationship where her feelings weren't reciprocated. 

After a few minutes of silence, Cat gathered her thoughts. "This has become more than a fling for me, and I know you don't want that. You "can't be gay"," Cat made air quotes as she spoke. "I get it, Kara. I just need to distance myself to prevent any further development of my feelings. So, this was the last time. I shouldn't have come over tonight, but I needed you one last time. I'm sorry Kara, but I can't do this anymore. It hurts me too much. I can't be with someone who isn't fully with me."

"Cat, what are you doing?" Kara whispered, standing up. She didn't bother to pick up the sheet she was using to cover herself. 

"I'm letting you go, Kara. Now you can go be happy with someone you truly love. Please don't make this any harder for me." Cat shook her head and stepped away from Kara. 

Cat fought tears as she turned to leave, she couldn't let Kara see her cry. She couldn't let Kara see her vulnerable. If Cat had turned around, she would have seen the shock on Kara's face. But she didn't. She walked out of the room, leaving a heartbroken Kara to process her words. 

Of course she regretted leaving Kara like that, but Cat had to think about herself for once. It was something she rarely did, but sometimes she had to. She knew she was going to hurt Kara, but once the initial shock wore off, the younger woman would be fine. She could find somebody else, someone she was comfortable with and would want to go public with. Cat, on the other hand, wouldn't be fine. She had fallen in love with Kara, she would have to deal with the consequences. She would distance herself from Kara and eventually she would get over her feelings for Kara, but it would take time.


End file.
